


Jeering

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [49]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Good Brother Billy, Such a good movie, Superman - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, postmovie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Insulting or mocking





	Jeering

Since Billy and Superman (The Superman! The savior of Metropolis!) had sat with him and his family at lunch he no longer had to deal with the jeering and bullying from the rest of the student body. He was on good terms with about everyone strangely enough.

People he didn’t even know went to his school knew who he was and wanted in on his friendship with the two superheroes. 

Little did they know that his friendship with one of them was entirely built from having to share a room with him, he hoped that wasn’t the only reason though. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie last weekend and omg it was amazing, I loved it, I want there to be more. I need more fanfics too.   
> Also, this wasn't ment to be shippy but I do ship the boys.


End file.
